Bromance And All That Jazz
by eilatansayah
Summary: Within the same universe as my other one shots. I hope you enjoy. Oh and if anyone feels like writing a little review after, I'm sure I won't mind :


**A small section of this fic has been mulling around my brain for sometime and I have been trying to expand on it. It wasn't until the Fanfic Writer 'Green Rainboats' wrote a wonderful fic from the perpective of those around the boys that I managed to figure a way to make it into a story. **

**I was so impressed with the authors idea that I thought I'd take my hand to it, this is their relationship through the eyes of Adam who lets be honest is just as big a part of Aaron.**

"Alright."

I turn away from the bar to see Aaron stood in front of me, he's got a slight embarrassed grin on his face and I can tell he's bracing himself for my response.

"What you doing here?"

Aaron shrugs slightly and stuffs his hands deep into his pockets still smiling, "just thought I'd pop in."

I knew this would happen, I knew the minute that Jackson was gone Aaron would come running back to me, so predictable, "Oh really. It's not because you're bored then."

Aaron scrunches up his eyes and shifts around on the spot, "No I thought I'd spend a bit of time with my best mate Adam."

"Yeah because Jackson's off out tonight," earlier when I bumped into Aaron he's happen to mention that Jackson was out that evening and I'd jested that this would mean I'd get a call from him. He'd been slightly defensive and insulted that I suggested he'd forgotten about our friendship and I know he probably wrestled for a while weather to come find me, I'm glad he has though.

I'm enjoying this, enjoying Aaron looking so uncomfortable, "It's always the same the minute he's not around you suddenly remember me. I don't like being second best." My Dad is stood next to me chuckling into his pint.

"No."

"Yes," to be honest it's true up to a certain extent, but I don't mind. I'm just glad to see Aaron happy.

"I'm here now aren't I?"

I turn my head to glare at him, "yes but if Jackson walked through that door now, you'd forget all about me," he's still smiling at me all embarrassed and I'm enjoying the banter between us. There was a point for about four month after he tried to kiss me that it dried up and I wondered if our friendship was over for good.

He's looking to the ground and shaking his head and I continue my glare for a moment longer before turning back to the bar, "Mum can I have another pint for Aaron here."

My Mum's stood there hands on her hips and grins at me knowingly, "Adam said you'd come out of the woodwork."

Aaron shrugs, "You been talking about it?" He has the slight frown on his face that I expected, Aaron hates being the centre of attention in any situation, he's not hostile but I can sense him feeling a little defensive. Aaron can jump to defensive very easily, before we've been walking down the road having a casual chat and I've made an innocent enough comment that has led Aaron to suddenly strop off. He's very good at having a strop and it should probably bother me a lot more than it does.

"Of cause I have. You're that loved up with that boyfriend of yours that I'm feeling seriously neglected, been confiding in me Mum and Dad about how lonely I am."

By now Aaron's looking quite uncomfortable and the smile has definitely slipped, I'm probably one comment away from him storming off but I've paid out for the pint so I decide to pull it back, "we getting a table then?"

Aaron is clearly desperate to end this conversation because he barely responds as he makes a sharp turn to one of the pub tables. We sit near the door and I can sense that Aaron is a bit narked, he's sat uncomfortably and milling something over in head. I feel guilty now because I was only having a laugh, even though what I said rings true. He and Jackson had been together for five months now and I have gone from having a mate available to me most evenings to none at all. Not that I'd want to spend that much time with the moody git and I do have Scarlet, it's just strange going from having a mate with no social life to suddenly never seeing him. Before he got together with Jackson we used to have one lads night a week and the strict rule was that Scarlet had to remain at home, since Jackson came along we've not been out at all.

It's weird because I sound like I'm complaining but I'm really not, Aaron is the happiest I've ever seen him and when I think about how low he got I can't help but pray that he and Jackson last.

"I was only having a laugh Aaron."

"I know."

"So what's with the face?"

Aaron shrugs again slightly, staring at his pint intently, "nothing."

"Yeah right, come on say it."

Aaron is like family to me, like my brother, I care about him more than any other mate I've ever had. Sometimes I'm asked how I can be his friend, he's so miserable all the time whereas I'm rarely seen without a smile but the truth is he's really important to me. I think it's that whole family thing, they piss you off and sometimes you can't stand to be around them but you'd be devastated if you lost them. That's what I realised about Aaron the day I pulled him out of the garage, I'll never forget how he looked as me and Cain wrestled his lifeless body from the car. I realised that day how important it was that I looked out for and cared for him.

"It's nothing."

I roll my eyes, "what is it?" I've got a 'don't mess with me look' that isn't nearly as frightening as the one's Aaron can give but it still always makes him comply.

"Fine," he lowers his head and speaks in a low tone, "don't go round telling people I'm loved up."

I mentally smack myself on the head before grinning at him, I should have known better than to use such a silly sentiment.

He drops his voice lower, "and don't go using the word 'boyfriend'.

I raise my hands in a mock apology, "won't happen again." His shoulders relax and he seems pacified and I could take this time to tell him not to be daft, but Aaron is Aaron and he's still dealing with things. One thing I'm certain of is that Aaron hates being gay, I know this just as much as I know how much he likes Jackson.

Sometimes when I see them together I'm taken aback by Aaron's behaviour, I've seen them out and he's absorbed in Jackson to the point where they could be the only two people in the village and then the next moment he becomes aware of himself. You can see in his face how horrified he is that someone could have noticed, and I'm not talking about during anything as intimate as them kissing or walking down the street together hand in hand, I just mean in the quiet moments. Only the other day the pair were having a pint together and Jackson was talking about something and you could see in Aaron's face how transfixed he was, this lasted until Marlon picked up an empty glass from the table and interrupted the mood, Aaron's face completely closed off.

"So is he just out around Hotten then?" I asked sort of changing the conversation, I knew Jackson was out with his mates tonight but I didn't know any more details.

"Yeah, they met up around 11 this morning, having an all-day session, it's for his mates stag do," Aaron shifts uncomfortably, "he said they're all dressing up as women."

I can't help the smile that splits my face, "Jackson in a dress?" the image comes to my head and I can't help but chuckle.

"I don't know what he's wearing," Aaron frowns slightly, "I don't want to know."

"Has he shaved his beard?" Jackson in a dress with a beard is a classic image.

"I don't know, I'm more than happy not to see him."

I squint at Aaron slightly trying to read him and I realise just how uncomfortable this makes him feel. He already struggles every day with his sexuality and I can tell he finds it hard to know how to behave, men in dresses confirms the stereotype that Aaron tries desperately to avoid.

"It's just a laugh though."

"Yeah, I know," Aaron shrugs.

"Are his mates gay or straight?"

"Straight, he works with them."

"Do they know he's gay?" I'm not sure why I ask this, it's not important but maybe I'm a little guilty of stereotyping myself.

"Yeah Jackson says they do." Sometimes I think that Jackson couldn't be more perfect for Aaron, he's exactly the type of man that Aaron needs in his life. He's so calm and confident and I know for a fact he has no qualms about people knowing his sexuality. A couple of weeks ago me and Aaron had gone into the café to find Jackson talking to Layla's sister, she'd only been in the village a short time and obviously didn't know because she was being all flirty with him. Once he noticed us Jackson casually introduced Aaron as his boyfriend and Alicia's face had been priceless. Aaron's had been as well but Jackson took it all in his stride, completely at ease.

"Bet he's hammered already then," it was eight in the evening, so he'd been drinking for some time.

"I know he is," Aaron frowns, "spoke to him earlier, he was slurring and laughing like an idiot."

I grin because the image doesn't compute with what I know of Jackson, I've only been out drinking with them a few times and Jackson always remained a respectable amount of sober, "you not seeing him later."

"No, I'm not sleeping next to him whilst he stinks of booze," Aaron suddenly stops and glances at me before looking around the room, it takes me a second to realise his problem – he revealed too much. They're dating and everyone knows it but beyond that he's secretive and he thinks he can hide that they're doing all those usual things that couples do - like sharing a bed.

I look at him for a moment racking my brain to figure out how to side step his latest discomfort but I can't and as much as I want to help him I just stare at the table top.

"Is this a private conversation or can we join you?" I look up to see both my parents stood by our table, my Mum's finished her shift and the two of them look like they intend to stay for a while. I glance at Aaron and he's just sat looking at them neutrally which I know means he doesn't mind.

"Go ahead."

They both settle down and I'm a little awed at how they casually slip into conversation with Aaron. It's nothing major, just general chit chat about how he's getting on in college but it's a long way from where we all were this time last year. When we first came to the village Aaron caused huge problems for my family. He got my Dad arrested and then tried to blackmail my Sister into sleeping with him, it was all pretty shocking and sometimes I find it difficult to track just how me and Aaron came to become best mates. Now the idea of him trying to get with Holly is just laughable, it shows how desperate he was to prove he liked girls and even though it shouldn't, him being confused kind of excuses his behaviour. My parents have taken a little longer to forgive him, for a while they always raised an eyebrow when I mentioned we were hanging out and my Mum banned him from coming round. My Dad even smiles at Aaron now and always greets him in the street; I think a little part of him believes that if someone as good and honest as Jackson sees something in a person then they can't be all bad.

My Dad's talking about a problem that we're having with one of the tractors and Aaron's offered to take a look as I'm attracted to the occupants of a table across the bar. Aaron Mum is sat with Cain, Lisa and Zak and I can see by Chastity Dingles expression that she's not impressed he hasn't gone over. Cain murmuring at her and I think he's probably telling her to let Aaron get on with it although I can understand her disappointed, my own mother would be upset.

Aaron has a strained relationship with his family, who'd do anything for him. I think it comes down to him barely knowing them until a couple of years ago, one thing I know about Aaron is that he doesn't trust easily.

"You ok love?" I knew Aaron's mum couldn't go without saying anything, though I have to admire her self-restraint at not coming over, even though it means she's shouting across the pub. Aaron's taking a mouthful of beer as she speaks and he swallows it distastefully.

"Yeah fine," it's says quickly to try and shake her off and I glance at my parents noticing their embarrassed expressions.

"Oh yeah love I'm fine thanks for asking," Chastity's saying this sarcastically and I can't blame her really, Aaron has the consideration of a ten ton lorry.

"It's alright, we know Aaron's thinking of us cause he's about to buy us a round," Zak's got a wicked grin on his face and Cain's looking at him expectantly, "nice one lad."

I watch Aaron mutter something under his breath before he sulkily rises from his chair, "anyone else?"

"Yeah ta," I smile cheekily, "It's your round anyway."

My parents gracefully decline and then continue to chatter between themselves as my mind wonders off around the pub, It's a Saturday night and the place is filling up with Emmerdale's locals. Declan's taken a table with Jai and Nikhil, Andy and Ryan are parked in the corner with Layla, David, Gennie and Katy and even the older residents are out. There is a festive feel this evening even though it's early November and it's making me want to get drunk. Aaron's brought his family their drinks and plonked mine in front of me and I'm sat there considering making him to buy us some shots of vodka as he sits back down. Only I'm distracted from my brilliant idea by a commotion from the entrance.

What I hadn't expected and this really was the last thing I thought I'd ever see was an inebriated Jackson – in drag. I'm blinking heavily for a moment as his head lulls around the pub and when his eyes rest on our table a huge grin plasters across his heavily made up face. Aaron's caught onto me looking at something and instantly turns to see and I'm gutted because I really wished I could see the look on his face.

There's a moment were possibly everyone in the pub goes silent because I doubt any of us have seen anything so ridiculous, Jackson's wearing a luminous yellow bikini top along with the tightest mini skirt I've ever seen and one that barely covers what it's supposed to. It's the wrong time of year to be dressed like that but he must be too drunk to feel the cold. He's got a pair of trainers and a feather bower but the worst part is his makeup, his eyes are painted bright blue and the reddest lipstick is smeared across his face. Next to me my Mum's hand jumps to her mouth in amused shock and I know my Dad is grinning. Jackson raises his arms in a 'ta da' fashion and he's got something in his left hand and still no one's saying a word.

"Aaron!" he's practically shouting even though we're quite close to the door were he's stood and Aaron's still watching him and it's a possibility that he's dumbstruck.

"Aaron I got you this," he staggers over to our table and gives us all a funny drunken wave before redirecting his attention, "Aaron I got you this," he repeats before dumping a wrapped parcel on the table, from the grease that has seeped through it's clear it's chips.

Aaron's looking around the pub and I can't help but join him – the grins that are plastered across everyone's face are identical. He's still not said a word and Jackson's looking at him like a puppy that just brought his ball back.

Aaron's staring at the parcel and it's clear he's struggling to function; he shakes his head and turns back to Jackson, "Why aren't you in town?"

"I've just had the best chips and I wanted you to have some as well." Aaron just looks at the parcel, "they're amazing" he continues, crouching down and almost losing his balance as he does and he begins to unravel them, "I really want you to have some."

I look at the packaging and realise were they come from, it's a shit chippy in Hotten, Jackson clearly didn't have a working taste buds left. I can't ignore the sentiment though and even though it's daft I'd love it if Scarlet did the same for me, Aaron, unsurprising didn't appreciate the gesture.

"Ok," Aaron definitely doesn't have a clue what to do, I'm almost expecting him to walk out embarrassed and this is how I know he's in shock, because he has barely reacted yet.

"Try them."

Loudly from across the bar I hear a shrill wolf whistle, its Chastity and she's got her phone out to record him, "give us a twirl."

Aaron's looking around the room in slow motion and I try to think back to a time when I've seen him so shocked, it's almost as amusing as Jackson himself. It's then that I notice something weird about Jackson's bra, it seems a little full. Around us people have started returning to their own conversation's but the din is low and I know there all still watching him.

"Jackson what have you got in that bra?"

"Ah ha!" he cries loudly as he stands back up unsurely chuckling as he does, "Apples!" and he pulls them both out. He's right, he got two large apples stuffed in his bra, he staggers back slightly until he hits the bar and leans against it with a cocky grin on his face, "who needs a boob job when there's plenty of fruit lying around." Jackson takes a bite and looks at us with unfocused eyes and by now my Mum his laughing behind the muffled sleeve of her jumper. "Here Jackson, let's have a bite," Cain calls from across the bar and it seems that this is all Aaron needs to wake up.

"Right," he suddenly jumps up, "you need to go back to your mates, I'm calling you a taxi."

"I'm having a drink with you."

"No," this is said definitively and there is no humour in Aaron's voice, it makes me wonder if Aaron is on the verge of storming off – this is exactly the sort of attention he can't handle.

"Fine, I'll have a drink by myself."

"Oh no love, come and have a drink with us," Chastity calls with a large grin on her face and she looks at Aaron completely unapologetically.

Jackson swivels his head round at our table and fixes his half focus gaze on Aaron, "I like your mum more than I like you," Aaron's sat back down and I suspect that he wants to respond but doesn't dare risk the audience.

He then turns his attention to the bar "Ah my fair Diane," he sings to the land lady, taking her hand and kissing it, "Lady of the finest Ale, I would like to partake in a drop of drinking." A lot of the time I can't understand how Jackson and Aaron are together, they are like chalk and cheese. Jackson is confident and outgoing and I don't mean in a showy attention seeking way, I just mean he's a guy who knows who he is and is completely comfortable with it. Aaron in comparison is a scared little rabbit who couldn't tell a compliment from an insult or normal conversation from confrontation. Smiling is rare for him as is doing something considerate; I've always suspected that Jackson would do anything for Aaron whilst Aaron would as long as it didn't inconvenience him. Like now for instance, a drunken Jackson was a massive inconvenience.

Diane smiles embarrassed and completely taken in by his charm, something very understandable – even I find him ridiculously charming – even Cain does, "listen pet, maybe you have had too much."

I hear Aaron sigh relieved, it looks like he might get his way.

"Alas, one more shall be my lot and that's a promise from me to you," Jackson's almost speaking in rhymes and Diane looks on, gauging him. He's fine as long as he continues to cling to the bar and this seems to mollify her, "Ok one more, just as long as you sit down and stop disturbing the peace."

"Yes fair lady," he kisses her hand once more before dropping it, "A pint for me and one for that lot over there," he sort of spins on his heels and points to Chas and the rest of Aaron's family and they're all grinning at him like it's the best decision he's ever made.

"And five shots of vodka." Diane's looking at him questioningly and he raises his hands, I can't see his face from where I'm sat but I bet he's giving her his most innocent eyes, "not for me of cause."

"Why five?"

"For the Dingle clan."

"There are four of them."

Jackson quickly turns round and rests his gaze on me, "and Adam." I stick my thumb up before sneaking a glance at Aaron, his jaw is set in a hard line.

"John, Moira would you like a shot?" both my parents decline even as they can't stop grinning.

"How about my lovely housemates?" He calls to where they are sat in the corner, Andy and Ryan are chuckling hard but they manage to turn him down, "you keep your money mate."

"Ok so six shots then."

Diane's scrunching her eyes up doing the math and she knows that it doesn't work out but for whatever reason she decides to allow him the shots, "fine, but this is your last." Jackson gives her a funny solute and then turns back round to our table, he's eyeing Aaron with a manic grin on his face and I've never seen him so cocky, "You don't get one – cause you're too embarrassed to be seen with me."

Aaron's crossed his arms and steadily won't look back and whilst this is very funny to everyone else I can tell how nervous it's making him – even though it's hidden beneath a layer of contempt.

I watch Chastity go over to the bar to grab the drinks, not trusting that Jackson is steady enough and she plonks my shot down in front of me. Jackson's just watching Aaron with an attempt to look his most endearing but Aaron's having none of it.

"Am I sitting with your Mum?"

"Whatever, you're not sitting here."

Gracefully and unsurprisingly Jackson takes it in his stride and staggers over to an empty chair at the Dingles table, "A toast," he begins, raising his shot glass and I and everyone participating joins him, "to Jackson – what a wonderful fellow he is!"

There's a cheer that goes round the pub that I get swept up in but I quickly stop once I catch Aaron's eye, he's glaring at me so I sheepishly down the drink. "You fancy getting some beers back at mine?" I look at Aaron in shock mixed with a bit of disgust; he'd actually do it – take off and leave his drunken boyfriend to take care of himself.

"What?" he's eyeing me like he can't comprehend what he's said that was so bad.

"What about Jackson?"

"What about him?"

I fold my arms, "If Scarlet was that drunk there's no way I'd leave her."

"Well this is different."

"Why?"

"Scarlet's a girl."

And here we go again; this is the age old problem that Aaron has. He seems unable to distinguish between treating someone with care and treating someone like a women. We've argued about the numerous times and there is a long list of things that Aaron won't or hasn't done because of this. Aaron didn't buy Jackson a birthday present, Aaron wouldn't take care of Jackson when he was ill, Aaron has refused to make Jackson sandwiches – the list goes on.

"Drunk is drunk Aaron – even you must see how out of order you're being?"

My parents are sat mildly embarrassed by Aaron surely attitude and the fact that we're bickering like a married couple and I'm desperate to change the conversation, "just chill out with us, its fine."

"Ok," he says after realising himself, he takes a big breath and deliberately tries to un-tense before shooting my parents an apologetic smile. Not forgotten he pushes the disgusting greasy chip wrapper towards them, "chip?" he offers and I don't blame them when they turns them down. Instead my Mum places her hand on Aaron's arm and grin's at him, "he's quietened down now. You've got to admit it's quite funny."

I watch a small smile jump to Aaron's lips that he tries to suppress and I point to him knowingly, "see even someone as miserable as you see's the funny side."

He bates my hand away, "I'm still gonna have people winding me up tomorrow."

"Believe me mate, it will be Jackson that gets it not you."

He takes a sip of his bear, "Yeah I guess I'm just the one with the idiot for a boyfriend," he says 'boyfriend' a little lower than the rest but I'm still surprised he's said it at all what with my parents being in the audience. Sometimes I can be quite hard on Aaron about his attitude to his own sexuality and I have repeatedly told him to 'get over it' but I guess moments like this are progress and so I feel a little guilty, "Yeah but you wouldn't be without him."

The blush on Aaron's face is a definite sign to change conversation.

And I try to change the subject but it's a little difficult because there's still a commotion around Jackson. It seems that however drunk he was upon entering has doubled and somehow he's ended up drinking Lisa's shot as well. It's difficult to ignore him when Chastity is applying her lipstick to his mouth and his head is lulling around as she cackles. Even Cain's getting in on the act and pointing out bits she's missed. The whole table is laughing loudly and I watch Jackson challenged Zak to an arm wrestle – unsurprisingly Jackson losses.

Aaron's deliberately ignoring them by trying to engage my dad in conversation but it's not working because my Dad is fair more interested in watching the antics. Had this been anyone else then they wouldn't have been watching because they didn't want to look like they felt left out. I know this isn't the case with Aaron, I know that more than anything he feels he's not missing out, he wants to leave right now and hope all this went away. Not just this evening but even his boyfriend – there relationship and even his sexuality. I asked him once weather he wished he wasn't gay and Aaron had instantly said yes, when I reminded him he'd lose Jackson a sad expression fleeted his features, "I know," he'd responded before going quiet for the rest of the evening.

"Cain your next," Jackson's got his arm in wrestle position but he looks like he's struggling to keep his head up, Cain just scoffs at him and keeps his arms crossed.

"What you scared of?"

"I'd hate to break those delicate fairy wings of your."

Jackson's leaning his head in his hands but it's not doing the best job of supporting his weight and he's a big wobbly mess, "Ah yes, I am gay therefor I must be a fairy!" his words are even more slurred than before and I'm amazed I can understand him so clearly from where I'm sat.

"I am a fairy."

Cain's eyeing him warily, "I think the fairy has drunk enough." I'm inclined to agree but Jackson still has half a pint in front of him.

"Got this left."

"That's mine love," Chastity starts, catching on and quickly moves the drink closer to her, Aaron's watching the whole exchange.

"Oh, ok," he seems surprised but I don't think he is capable of deductive reasoning at the moment, "I'm very drunk."

"Yes you are," she pats his arm as he sinks his head onto the table.

"I need to sleep."

"Yeah."

"I'm going," the whole pub is watching as Jackson makes a show of trying to get up – he's probably one drink from being paralytic and I watch him bounce of the wall as he tries to steady himself – he fails and sinks back down in his chair, "I'll sleep here."

I think, in an indirect way, that all eyes are on Aaron – he is Jackson's boyfriend after all and anyone in a similar situation would save the day, Aaron's just watching. Anyone would be forgiven for thinking Aaron was a complete dick but I know him and I know what he's thinking – the minute he gets up to help the attention will fall on him. Anyone who didn't know there relationship and there was plenty of non-regulars in the pub, soon would. Jackson could say or do anything to give up that secret and then even more people would be privy to it, I can't help but wonder the consequences to their relationship if he does.

Aaron swallows and squeezes his eyes tightly before getting up, I know how much of a struggle this is, he's trying to discreetly make his way to Jackson's table but anyone who knows him is following and Chastity is grinning at him, "Take him home love." Aaron just nods and crouches down in front of Jackson who looks as if he's passed out, he's speaking to him quietly which could be interpreted as tender but I knows he's just trying not to let anyone hear.

Jackson manages to lift his head and sit back up; he reaches his hands out like a child waiting to be picked up and grins with barely opened eyes, "My hero."

"Come on."

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"Let's go," he's gritting his teeth and still speaking in a low voice.

Aaron's seemed to have made Jackson very happy, he grabs Chas' hand and smiles dopily,"he can be a pain your son, but he's also lovely."

A broad smile touches her face, "Yeah,"

"He makes me very happy," after that comment I reckon everyone melted a bit, Chas is a puddle on the floor.

"Let's go," Aaron suddenly starts as he grabs Jackson to pull him up, it's not gentle but not rough either, more desperate. Aaron's got him up and is clinging to him whilst trying to steady the man, I'm wondering how they will make it back but Jackson's only concern seems to be studying Aaron's face. Aaron's holding the tops of his arms so this frees Jackson enough to touch Aaron's lips with his fingertips, "you're beautiful."

On a scale of one to ten this is definitely a ten in the 'things not to do in public' scale. I've never even seen them reach out to touch each other's arms so actually this was probably off the scale. I know how Aaron's mind works and I know now that he might break up with Jackson in the morning, to his credit he hasn't dropped him and legged it out of the pub and instead is manoeuvring him towards the door.

Jackson's not exactly making things easy and I'm noticing Aaron's jaw muscles flex, "I'll give you a hand mate," I say this because otherwise there a chance Jackson will be found dumped by the side of the road. Before exiting the pub I can't help look around the room at everyone's expression – they're all still grinning and laughing and I wish Aaron would notice this because no one cares except him

Once outside I grab half of Jackson and our progression seems to quicken, "to Smithy Cottage or Dale View?"

"Wanna go with Aaron."

"Tough," I look at Aaron, there is no joking in his tone, "he's going home and he's lucky that I'm not just gonna open the door and push him through it."

Jackson's raised his head and pretty much ignores me, he's still got the feather bower on and it's tickling my neck, "you staying at mine?"

"No."

"Why."

"Shut up Jackson," he says this fiercely and now I know I made the right choice in coming. Since that isolated incident Aaron has never hit Jackson and I know how awful he feels about it but I also know how easy it is for him to lose his head.

"Don't be annoyed."

"Shut up."

"I hate it when you're pissed at me," the two of them might as well be alone for all the notice they're giving me. Though for whatever reason Jackson's words seem to pacify Aaron slightly and I can tell that his grip on Jackson has altered from holding him up to holding him close, "you're the one who's pissed mate."

"Yeah."

The task of getting up the stairs and dumping him on the bed is interesting and whilst I'm finding the whole thing amusing Aaron still hasn't relaxed, especially when Jackson tells us that he feel sick, "great," Aaron huffs with a seriously aggressive growl. He starts rubbing his head frantically and I can tell he's really stressed by the situation.

"Do you know where there's a bucket?" I'm asking because I want to help my friend as much as possible who is seriously out of his depth. "I don't know, under the sink?" It's a good a place as any so I head down the stairs, hoping that Jackson doesn't throw up in the meantime. What I don't expect and this was probably more shocking than when Jackson entered the pub earlier in drag, was how I find them on my return.

Aaron's taken off Jackson trainers and the feather bower and managed to get him under the covers and he's sitting on the bed leaning over. It's a quiet moment and I freeze at the door not wanting to disturb. Jackson's eyes are closed and Aaron's gently cupping his face and he's so close that their noses are touching and all the tension from earlier has drained away.

"You're going to hate me in the morning," any energy Jackson had has seeped out of him like a drunken puncture and he seems a heavy weight.

"You deserve it," but there's no anger in Aaron's voice

Jackson smiles sleepily, "did you like me as a woman?"

I watch Aaron snort gently "I like you better as a man."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he leans down and gently kisses Jackson who barely responds, "go to sleep," he whispers and then kisses the tip of Jackson's nose.

I'm a little dazed by the exchange but can't help the warm feeling that over comes me, I feel as if I've just witnessed something special and incredibly rare like a solar eclipse and know I probably won't see it again. I remember in a biology lesson at school, our teacher made us watch a documentary about red squirrel in the UK. Apparently the grey squirrel has pretty much run them out of town and it is very rare to see them now, this is what I felt like I was seeing – a red squirrel.

I back up slightly intending to make my re -entrance loud, I want to give Aaron time to pull away and straighten up – I don't want him to know I've intruded on such an intimate moment. "Found it. He's asleep then?" I ask as I plonk the bucket down.

Aaron's looking slightly uncomfortable but also seems relieved that I didn't catch them, "Yeah, best keep the bucket down there though, just in case."

"You going to come back to the pub?"

Aaron's not looking at me he's just gazing at Jackson, "No I'm going to stay here."

"You're going to stay here?"

"I'm going to stay here."

I clap him on the back before reversing out of the room but not before I glimpse him tucking the covers more tightly around Jackson's frame and rather go back myself, I decide to call Scarlet.

The End


End file.
